battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederacy of Independent States
We are the navy of the Confederacy of Independent States. Our job is to protect the water around our Nation and to support our allies whenever needed. If your ship(s) are apart of this navy have ISNS in front of the name of your ship (this stands for Independent States Navy Ship). Mission and History Our mission is to protect the waters of the Confederacy, protect merchant fleets, transport Marine and Naval Air Forces, and to defend the Confederacy mainland and all outlying territories. The wars we fought date back to the days of the Carolinian Empire, which include the Independence War in 1773, the Carolinian Anti-Piracy operations in the Mediterranean, The Second World War (known as The Second Great War inside the Confederacy), The Korean War, The War on Terror, British-Carolinian Conflict, the Western War, and most recently the Russian-Confederate Conflict. Although the Empire tried to maintain it's neutrality, it was forced into the Second World War when Japan attempted to take out the Empire's naval power. After the war, it aligned itself with NATO against the communist nations such as the USSR, PRC and North Korea. It participated in the War on Terror and the fight against the Islamic State terrorists. After the War on Terror, it remain neutral until the British-Carolinian Conflict. From then on, It would remain in alliances. Our Home The following is a map of the Confederacy and the nearby islands which are either states or are apart of states. During the British-Carolinian Conflict, 10 cities were nuked by the Federation of the Western Hemisphere, and blame was immediately place on the British. When the Armistice was signed, the Anti-British sentiment became worse than it was before the war. However, when it was revealed that the Federation had nuked the cities and betrayed the Empire, everything changed. Other Branches There are other branches of the Independent States military of course. The biggest branch in the military is the Confederate Army, with 10,000,000 active duty personnel and 2,050,000 reserve personnel. The second biggest is the Confederacy Marine Corps, with 3,000,000 active personnel, and 500,000 reserve personnel. The third largest is the Confederacy Naval Forces, with 2,500,000 active personnel and 567,000 reserve personnel. The fourth largest is the Confederacy Air Forces, with 1,020,000 active personnel, and 156,000 reserve personnel. The fifth largest is the Confederacy Naval Air Forces, which became its own branch following the Western War. It has 822,000 active personnel and 300,00 reserve personnel. The Coast Guard is the smallest of the six branches, with only 150,000 active personnel, and 34,000 reserve. The main small army of the Confederacy are the AR-15, M4A3, M16A4, Advanced Combat Rifle, Colt M1911.45, M9 Berretta, and the Sig Saucer P226. The Confederacy only operates one Heavy Machine Gun, the MG3. The Army and the Marines operate MBTs and IFFs. CISMarines.jpg|Confederacy Marines preparing to clear out a room during Exercise Firefly. LeopardII.jpg|The Marines and Army operate 83,000 Leopard II MBTs combined. M2 bradley 52.jpg|The Marines and Army operate 65,000 M2 Bradley's Combined. Challenger II.jpg|The Confederacy Army operates 24,000 Challenger II MBTs. AMX-Leclerc.jpg|The Confederacy Marines operate 16,000 AMX-Leclerc's. CISArmy.jpg|A Confederate Soldier during a peace keeping mission in the Middle East. CISAFRaptors.jpg|The Confederacy Air Force uses around 300 F-22 Raptors. CISAFFalcon.jpg|The Air Force also operates around 5,500 F-16 Falcons. CISAFEagle.jpg|The F-15 Eagle is the most common fighter aircraft in the Air Force's inventory, with 17,000 planes. Fear the BRRRRRT.jpg|The Air Force uses 8,000 A-10's like this one from the United States Air Force. Fear the BRRRRTTTT. B1Bro.jpg|The B1 is also used by the Confederacy. There are only 100 in use. CISB52.jpg|over 1,000 B-52s have been produced by the Confederacy for use in the Air Force. CISF18.jpg|The Marines and Naval Air Force both use F/A-18s like this one. They number around 11,000 aircraft in total. F-35.jpg|The Marines and Naval Air Force also use 25,000 F-35s in total, How To Join We accept Hansa and non Hansa players, hack and not hacked. To be accepted you must fill out all of the questions on the following and post it in the comment section: #Hacked? Yes or no. #Hansa? Yes or no. #Ship specialization. #Flag ship. #How many ships do you have? #why do you want to join? #How do you behave around everyone? If you fail to answer all of these then you will not be accepted. 'Commanding Officers' The commanding officers of the Naval Forces (you may place your role playing characters names here if you wish) : Admiral of the Navy ProudAmerican1776 RP: Admiral of the Navy Jack Matthew Reed Fleet Admiral I am that guy (RP: Admiral Henry Colt) (MIA?) Fleet Admiral Scoutwulf575(RP: John Hellfire) Admiral PhantomXT Ace Mx Admiral Starmier123 Rear Admiral Aghostintheboat (Anderson) Rear Admiral Ej2333 Rear Admiral AlleNikkoBB63 We are always happy to have more people join. Alert Status War Declared Forces Mobilized War Imminent Combat Alert Peace Gallery Place your ships here if your ship is apart of this navy. 'Admiral Jack Reed's Fleet' Dreadnought.PNG|Dreadnought Class ICBM Ships. 2 Active Enterprise.PNG|Enterprise Class Aircraft Carriers. All carriers have been scrapped and replaced. Flame.PNG|Flame Class Amphibious Assault Ships. All have been scrapped. Charlotte.PNG|Charlotte Class Heavy Guided Missile Cruiser Escorts. All have been scrapped. CobraII.PNG|Cobra II Charlotte Sub-Class. All have been scrapped. Intrepid.PNG|Intrepid Class Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers. 8 buile, 32 planned. Miracle.PNG|Miracle Class Heavy Guided Missile Dreadnought. 2 sunk, 2 placed into reserve. Poseidon.PNG|Poseidon Class Heavy Guided Missile Battleship. 12 completed. Fearless Class.jpg|Fearless class heavy guided missile destroyer. 8 completed, 16 planned. All in reserve. SacramentoSDDGN.JPG|Sacramento class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. Named after the 11 cities that were destroyed during the Carolinian-British War. 11 planned, 4 completed. ForerunnerSDDGN.JPG|Forerunner class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. Part of the Carolinian-Federation Destroyer Program. 8 built, 12 planned. IndependenceSBBGN.JPG|Admiral Logan Reed's flagship INS Independence. On the forward superstructure are the numbers "1773" the year of Carolina's independence. Daedalus Class.jpg|Daedalus Class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. 2 built, 4 planned, 2 cancelled Liberator Class.jpg|Liberator Class Expeditionary Attack Carrier. 1 built, 4 planned, 3 cancelled. Hellhound Class.jpg|Hellhound Class Land Bombardment Ship. 1 built, 4 planned, 3 cancelled CHARLESTONHGMD.jpg|Charleston Class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyers. 11 Active, 11 completed. Ship order lowered in favor of Sovereign class. HHJACCN15.jpg|Henry H. Johnson Class Aircraft Carrier. 3 active, 3 completed, 6 under construction, 15 planned SCD.jpg|Sovereign class heavy guided missile destroyer. 16 active, 23 completed, 20 under construction, 150 planned. All of these ships are equipped with a networked computer for a more efficient execution of maneuvers, as well as better automation. SOVVII.jpg|Sovereign Class Variant II. Addition of hangar, flight deck lowered, rear weapons raised. Variant begins with INS Endeavor SDDGN-118. SCORPIOHGMC.jpg|Scorpio class heavy guided missile cruisers. 4 active, 4 completed, 12 under construction, 16 planned CENTESC.jpg|Centaur Class Expeditionary Strike Carrier. 3 active, 3 completed, 6 planned. RAPTORCLASSAAS.jpg|Raptor Class amphibious assault ship. 6 active, 6 completed, 12 planned. Tranquility.jpg|Tranquility class frigate. Fitted out for anti-submarine warfare. 2 active, 100 planned. Defiant.jpg|Defiant class destroyer. Fitted out for both anti-ship and anti-air warfare. 1 active, 30 planned. IMG_0600.PNG|Canada Guided Missile Battleship Escort (only four are shown) - 10 Active, 20 planned IMG_0602.PNG|British Columbia Light Guided Missile Destroyer - 10 completed, 60 planned. DUH.jpg|Dawn Under Heaven Class heavy guided missile frigate, SFFGN's 49-97. AA.jpg|Able Archer Class frigate, FFN's 177-245. Constitution.JPG|Constitution Class Heavy Cruisers. So expensive only 3 have been made so far. SGCN-699 "Constitution" SGCN-700 "Excalibur" SGCN-701 "Enterprise" Ambassador.JPG|The Ambassador Class heavy guided missie destroyer. Mainly used for fleet support and coastal bombardment. SDDGN's 134-168 Recusantclass.JPG|The Recusant Class Light Destroyer. They are the first class of flying ships for the CIS Naval Forces. SDN's 01-12 active. NobleFFH.JPG|Noble Class Air Warfare Frigate. Plays a major role in fleet escorts. FFH's 01-13. VictorySCCGN.JPG|Victory Class heavyguided missile cruiser. Meant for a fleet support role and can play the role as a small fleet flagship. SCLGN's 01-06. CaD.JPG|Cloak and Dagger class Nuclear Submarine. Amount of submarines is classified. Abs.JPG|Absolution class Destroyer. Amount of destroyers is classified. Chan.JPG|Chancellorville class Light Armored Cruiser. Amount of cruisers is classified. Glad.JPG|Gladiator class Battlecruiser. Filling the role as fleet flag ships, these monstors strike fear into enemy sailors. Amount of Battlecruisers is classified. NH.JPG|New Halifax class Air Warfare Frigate. Fills the role of fleet escort. Amount of frigates is classified. Vigilance.JPG|Vigilance class Command Destroyer, Variation Alpha. Can act as a small fleet flagship or a command center for amphibious assaults. 1 built, 6 planned. IntrepidACCN.JPG|Intrepid class nuclear powered Aircraft Carrier. 13 in service. ACCN-25 - 38 Fleet Roster Flagship: INS Independence SBBGN-09 (Sunk) Heavy Guide Missile Battleships: ISNS Vancouver SBBGN-14 (Active) ISNS Calgary SBBGN-15 (Active) ISNS Toronto SBBGN-16 (Active) ISNS Montreal SBBGN-17 (Active) ISNS Regina SBBGN-18 (Active) ISNS Winnipeg SBBGN-19 (Active) ISNS St. John's SBBGN-20 (Active) ISNS Whitehorse SBBGN-21 (Active) ISNS Yellowknife SBBGN-22 (Active) ISNS Iqaluit SBBGN-23 (Active) Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers: ''' ISNS Constitution SGCN-699 ISNS Excalibur SGCN-700 ISNS Enterprise SGCN-701 '''ICBM Carriers: ISNS Dreadnought ICBM-01 (Active) ISNS Vengence ICBM-02 (Re-Activated) Heavy Guided Missile Dreadnoughts: N/A Aircraft Carriers: ISNS Logan Reed ACCN-24 (Active) ISNS Intrepid ACCN-25 (Active) ISNS Marigold ACCN-26 (Active) ISNS Logan Tremblay ACCN-27 (Active) ISNS Adrian Krieger ACCN-28 (Active) ISNS Andrew Cormac ACCN-29 (Active) ISNS Kal Darman ACCN-30 (Active) ISNS Chris Jones ACCN-31 (Active) ISNS Gabriel Aiken ACCN-32 (Active) ISNS Kestrel ACCN-33 (Active) ISNS Benjamin Luttrell ACCN-34 (Active) ISNS Kyle Yeager ACCN-35 (Active) ISNS Chris Kyle ACCN-36 (Active) ISNS Marcus Luttrell ACCN-37 (Active) ISNS Fulcrum Island ACCN-38 (Active) Heavy Guided Missile Destroyers: N/A Light Guided Missile Destroyer ISNS British Columbia SDDGN-124 (Active) ISNS Alberta SDDGN-125 (Active) ISNS Saskatchewan SDDGN-126 (Active) ISNS Manitoba SDDGN-127 (Active) ISNS Ontario SDDGN-128 (Active) ISNS Quebec SDDGN-129 (Active) ISNS Newfoundland & Labrador SDDGN-130 (Active) ISNS Prince Edward Island SDDGN-131 (Active) ISNS New Brunswick SDDGN-132 (Active) ISNS Nova Scotia SDDGN-133 (Active) Guided Missile Frigates ISNS Tranquility SFFGN-19 (Active) ISNS Requiem SFFGN-21 (Active) ISNS Patriot SFFGN-22 (Active) ISNS Ryan Reed SFFGN-23 (Active) ISNS Jordan Wilson SFFGN-35 (Active) ISNS Undertaker SFFGN-36 (Active) ISNS Comrade SFFGN-37 (Active) ISNS Defiance SFFGN-38 (Active) ISNS Revenge SFFGN-39 (Active) ISNS Dawn Under Heaven SFFGN-49 (Active) ISNS Marathon SFFGN-50 (Active) ISNS Justice SFFGN-51 (Active) ISNS Atlas SFFGN-52 (Active) ISNS Alliance SFFGN-53 (Active) ISNS Say My Name SFFGN-54 (Active) ISNS Slayed By Blade SFFGN-55 (Active) ISNS Firefly SFFGN-56 (Active) ISNS Armageddon's Edge SFFGN-57 (Active) ISNS Aegis Fate SFFGN-58 (Active) ISNS Belfast SFFGN-59 (Active) ISNS New Halifax SFFGN-60 (Active) ISNS Dragon SFFGN-61 (Active) ISNS Miracle SFFGN-62 (Active) ISNS All Under Heaven SFFGN-63 (Active) ISNS Savannah SFFGN-64 (Active) ISNS Reconciliation SFFGN-65 (Active) ISNS Truth SFFGN-66 (Active) ISNS Unifying Force SFFGN-67 (Active) ISNS Into the Nothing SFFGN-68 (Active) ISNS Resolute SFFGN-69 (Active) ISNS Face the Dark SFFGN-70 (Active) ISNS Grafton SFFGN-71 (Active) ISNS Commonwealth SFFGN-72 (Active) ISNS Ring of Fire SFFGN-73 (Active) ISNS Edge of Carolina SFFGN-74 (Active) ISNS Appeal to Heaven SFFGN-75 (Active) ISNS United States SFFGN-76 (Active) ISNS Medal of Honor SFFGN-77 (Active) ISNS Forward Unto Dawn SFFGN-78 (Active) ISNS Gorgon SFFGN-79 (Active) ISNS Nathan James SFFGN-80 (Active) ISNS Glasgow SFFGN-81 (Active) ISNS Normandy SFFGN-82 (Active) ISNS Kiev SFFGN-83 (Active) ISNS Accord SFFGN-84 (Active) ISNS Herald SFFGN-85 (Active) ISNS Glory SFFGN-86 (Active) ISNS Iowa Jima SFFGN-87 (Active) ISNS Twilight's Last Gleaming SFFGN-88 (Active) ISNS Lance Held High SFFGN-89 (Active) ISNS Defender SFFGN-90 (Active) ISNS Boston Strong SFFGN-91 (Active) ISNS Viva la Vida SFFGN-92 (Active) ISNS Stand Fast SFFGN-93 (Active) ISNS Majestic SFFGN-94 (Active) ISNS Midsummer Night SFFGN-95 (Active) ISNS Donbas SFFGN-96 (Active) ISNS World Trade Center SFFGN-97 (Active) Frigates ISNS Able Archer FFN-177 (Active) ISNS Ajax FFN-178 (Active) ISNS Claret FFN-179 (Active) ISNS Earnest Will FFN-180 (Active) ISNS Nimrod FFN-181 (Active) ISNS Eagle Glacier FFN-182 (Active) ISNS Banner FFN-183 (Active) ISNS Nimble Archer FFN-184 (Active) ISNS Cyclone FFN-185 (Active) ISNS Praying Mantis FFN-186 (Active) ISNS Blue Hearts FFN-187 (Active) ISNS Prime Chance FFN-188 (Active) ISNS Anvil FFN-189 (Active) ISNS Tomahawk FFN-190 (Active) ISNS Ripper FFN-191 (Active) ISNS Commando FFN-192 (Active) ISNS Courageous FFN-193 (Active) ISNS Chromite FFN-194 (Active) ISNS Game Warden FFN-195 (Active) ISNS Ballistic Charge FFN-196 (Active) ISNS Beacon Star FFN-197 (Active) ISNS Beacon Torch FFN-198 (Active) ISNS Bear Bite FFN-199 (Active) ISNS Bear Claw FFN-200 (Active) ISNS Beau Charger FFN-201 (Active) ISNS Beau Diddley FFN-202 (Active) ISNS Beaver Cage FFN-203 (Active) ISNS Bold Mariner FFN-204 (Active) ISNS Boone FFN-205 (Active) ISNS Canyon FFN-206 (Active) ISNS Daring Rebel FFN-207 (Active) ISNS Deckhouse Five FFN-208 (Active) ISNS Dragon Fire FFN-209 (Active) ISNS Fortress Ridge FFN-210 (Active) ISNS Market Time FFN-211 (Active) ISNS Overlord FFN-212 (Active) ISNS Hastings FFN-213 (Active) ISNS Homecoming FFN-214 (Active) ISNS Pegasus FFN-215 (Active) ISNS Phoenix FFN-216 (Active) More Frigates to Come 'Admiral Henry Colts Fleet' ' INS Eagle.jpg|INS Eagle-class battleship INS Armstrong.jpg|INS Armstrong-class guided missile battlecruiser Hornet and wasp.jpg|INS Hornet and INS Wasp Deception class.jpg|The INS Deception SD class.jpg|South Dakota class battleships: 6 built and in active service Lexington class.jpg|Lexington class battlecruisers: 6 built and in active service Sumter.jpg|Sumter class cruiser SD post war.jpg|The INS ''South Dakota, refitted after the war McHenry class.jpg|McHenry class Guided Missile Cruiser INS South Carolina.jpg|''South Carolina'' class battleship: 2 completed and in service. ' '''Fleet Roster' Battleships: ISNS Eagle - retired, scrapped ISNS Hawk - retired, scrapped ISNS Hornet - retired, scrapped ISNS Wasp - retired, scrapped ISNS Jacket - retired, scrapped Guided Missile Battlecruisers: ISNS Armstrong - retired, preserved ISNS Aldrin - retired, scrapped ISNS Collins - sunk Aircraft Carriers: ISNS Deception - active ISNS Illusion - active ISNS Semblance - active Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers: ISNS Sumter - under construction ISNS Benning - under construction ISNS Pulaski - under construction ISNS Du Pont - under construction ISNS Stanton - under construction ISNS McAllister - under construction Non-Agression Pacts Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet Alliances * AFOH Navy * Cerberus Armed Forces * United States * Baltic League * Deus Ex Machina Corporation * Mexico * United Kingdom * Dragonfire Privateering League * Enceladus Aerospace Fleet * AIF * Ireland Enemies Russian Federation. Federation Remnant. News 9-16-14 Page revised, alliance with AIF, Battle group Enterprise ordered to Federation occupied United Kingdom. 9-20-14 The first twelve flying ships of the Confederacy have been delivered, the Ambassador class heavy guided missile destroyers have been completed and delivered, and a Non Aggression Pact has been signed with the Armada of Freedom. 9-21-14 As of this moment, the AIF has fallen, the entire west coast of the United States has been taken by the DPL, and Israel is being invaded by Russia. Combat Alert Alpha is in effect, Battle group Enterprise is to return to port and all units are to be mobilize effective immediately. 2-14-15 Project Lambent begins. 3-4-15 American planes attack military and civilian targets in the CIS! New Charleston nuked! Forces are now mobilized! Category:Navies and Fleets